Hate Myself
by HollyStorytellerRissaStarling
Summary: Sakuracentric, Sasuke bashing. Slight KibaSaku, no like no read. It is my first posted fanfic, so I'm eager to see what you guys think.


Hate Myself For Loving You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song.

A/N: Yes, it's crap. But this is my first FF, so please be kind. I luff you guys!

_Midnight gettin' uptight Where are you  
You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you_

Sakura sighed. She'd always known Sasuke wasn't worth it, but she had hoped, for a brief, glorious moment, that it could be fixed, that her dream of being Uchiha Sakura could come true. But then he went and did **that**...

_Hey Jack It's a fact they're talkin' in town  
I turn my back and you're messin' around  
I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown_

He hadn't showed up, and the next day everyone was talking about Sasuke and Ino. The whispers drove her slowly mad. "The poor girl...No idea he was cheating on her..."

_I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away_

But she didn't love him anymore. She hated the fact that she ever thought she loved him, or he loved her. Besides, she had _him_ now. She would not go back. Sasuke had Ino now.

_I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you_

"Sakura-chan, please! I love you, come back!" Sasuke's desperate cry rang through her head. But she had turned away, and when he came running after her, hit him so hard he broke half of the bones in his body.

_Daylight spent the night without you  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through_

And when she was forced to heal him, and all her chakra was gone, he didn't even thank her. It was Naruto who had caught her as she fell to the ground, Naruto who had carried her home. And when Sakura asked him why, all he said was, "Because it was you." Of course, he was engaged to the Hyuuga heiress, so all feelings were strictly platonic... But that hadn't prevented her visiting Hinata to assure the white-eyed girl that everything was fine.

_Hey man betcha you can treat me right  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night  
I wanna see you beggin, say forget it just for spite_

And then the next day, Sakura saw Sasuke and Ino parading around Konoha, acting like everything was dandy. She wanted to kill that emo bastard, but she wanted to see him beg for his life first...

_I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you_

She stared grimly down at the quivering Uchiha. He stammered, "Sakura, please, stop! This is all a mistake." Haruno Sakura nodded. "Yes, but it was your mistake." She leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "I wish I had done this sooner." She hit him one last time, and turned, leaving him to his angry Akatsuki comrades. Deidara smiled at her, "You have safe passage back to Konoha, Sakura-san, un."

_I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you_

Sakura turned away from the sounds of the last Uchiha's death. She didn't regret it, in fact, she wished she had done it sooner. She turned back towards Konoha, and walked to the Hokage's office. Once she reached her shishou, Sakura said calmly, "Uchiha Sasuke is dead. He was ambushed by the Akatsuki, and there was nothing I could do to save him."

_I think of you ev'ry night and day  
You took my heart then you took my pride away_

Sakura walked away from the advice and the comforting hands. She turned towards the Yamanako flower shop, and knocked on the door. Ino answered, suprised to see her ex-friend. "Forehead-girl, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Sakura stared blankly at her, concentrating on no emotion in her voice. "Sasuke is dead. I thought you should know." Then she turned away, and started on her journey home.

_I hate myself for loving you  
Can't break free from the the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you  
I hate myself for loving you_

_It is finished_, Sakura kept telling herself. And now she walked in the door, and smmiled radiantly at the startled Kiba. She told him everything that had happened, sparing none of the details. Dry-eyed, she finished, "I hated the teme. I wish I had realized I love you sooner. If you want nothing to do with me now, I understand." Kiba reached out, and hugged her. Nuzzling her head, he whispered, "You hate yourself for thinking you loved him. Sakura-chan, I love you. It will be alright." Sakura sighed into his chest. "Yes, I hated myself for loving him. But, Kiba, I love me for loving you."


End file.
